Harry Mason
Harry Mason is a character of the Power Rangers: Rebirth universe by Emphinix. He makes his appearances in Power Rangers Rebirth: Origin, Aftermath, War and End of Days. He is Beverly and Lucy's father. A former U.S. Army member who served in Iraq following in his father's footsteps who served his country in Vietnam. He is a devoted, caring and loving father and looks at Theo like a son he never had due to his close friendship with Beverly and also supportive of his daughter's relationship with her lover and fiancee. Biography Power Rangers Rebirth: Origin Harry Mason's father served in Vietnam, while his grandfather served in World War II and Korea. Following in their footsteps, he was a Lieutenant in the Army when he served in the first Gulf War. After returning home, he married his longtime girlfriend Jodie and they had their first child. Three months later, the couple agreed to move to Angel Grove so that their daughter is safe, very happy and does not grow up in a rough environment like Brooklyn and later becoming a bad influence. Never having a son of his own, he was approving of Beverly's close friendship with Theo and saw him as a son he never had. Ten years later, he and Jodie had another daughter, Lucy. Unlike his eldest daughter who was very much of a tomboy, Lucy was more of a girlish type. Harry worked in an auto shop, where Beverly would work part time with him during her high school years. One day, Beverly and Theo got into a fight with racist bullies at school, and was upset that his daughter got into a fight but at the same time he was proud that she told him how she looked out for Theo the same way the latter looked out for her. She then came out as bisexual to her mother and father, and realized she was bullied by Brooke and her peers for that and also for Theo's race. Power Rangers Rebirth: War Harry supported his daughter's choice to join the army, but hoped that she would not be sent overseas to the Middle East. Harry was reinstated in the US Army as a commander during the Malastarian War. He was greatly concerned for his daughter's safety, especially after confronting Deathowl when she tried to avenge the Megaforce Rangers. More details soon. Power Rangers: Rebirth He only appears at the movie's conclusion Power Rangers Rebirth: Aftermath Harry became greatly concerned for his daughter after the death of his would-be daughter-in-law. Beverly was always late for work, getting into fights and drinking heavily and her fight at the bar over defending a waitress got her in trouble where the police were involved. After being bailed out, Harry gave her a choice: Either seek help and recover or find another job. And so, thanks to Theo, the family staged an intervention where Kimberly was the counselor. After three months, Beverly and her father reconciled and worked together again, happily like in the days of her adolescence. Power Rangers Rebirth: End of Days Details coming soon Trivia * Harry Mason is named after the character of the first Silent Hill video game. Emphinix is a fan of the Silent Hill series of supernatural survival horror games. Category:Power Rangers: Rebirth Category:Civilians Category:Power Rangers Rebirth: Origin Category:Power Rangers Rebirth: Aftermath